Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an information processing terminal, and a recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique applied to use a cloud service provided by a cloud server by using an image processing device and an information processing terminal.
Description of the Background Art
An image processing device called for example an MFP (multi-function peripheral) having a printing function and a scanning function is generally used on a network. As an example, there has been a technique relating to such an image processing device that is known to allow editing of an operational screen displayed on an operational panel by remote control through a network (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-130493, for example). This conventional technique further allows a personal computer (PC) on the network to display the contents of screen information such as a Web page having been output to the personal computer from the image processing device.
Information processing terminals such as tablet terminals and smartphones have spread remarkably in recent years. These information processing terminals have the function of making connection to a network such as a LAN (local area network), a WAN (wide area network), or a public telephone network. Cloud servers have also spread in recent years that provide various cloud services through the Internet, for example. The cloud servers provide cloud services by executing various jobs. Examples of the jobs executed by the cloud servers include a job of storing data received through a network, a job of transmitting stored data to a different designated device, a job of converting data received through a network to a different data format and outputting the converted data, and a job of translating text data into a different language and outputting the translated data. Thus, a user in an environment that permits connection for example to the Internet can use a cloud service provided by a cloud server anytime and anywhere by connecting an information processing terminal to the cloud server and making the cloud server execute a job.
The user may connect the information processing terminal to the cloud server and use a service of translating text data composed of a large number of pages, for example. In this case, a long time (such as several tens of minutes or more) might elapse from when the user orders the cloud server to execute the translation job to when the job is completed. This conventionally forces the information processing terminal to be kept connected to the cloud server until the cloud server completes the translation job, making the information processing terminal less convenience.
If the user hopes to make a print output of the translated data after the cloud server completes the translation job, the user should log onto the cloud server from the image processing device again by directly operating an operational panel of the image processing device. Then, the user should select the translated data targeted for print output from various data stored in the cloud server and download the selected data. This causes a problem of bad operability. A problem of bad operability is also caused due to detailed setting operation for the print output that should be performed independently after the download.